To be A Band Geek
by I am a band geek here me roar
Summary: REPOSTED! To Be a Band Geek Just that. What it means to be a band geek to North Green High School. A it of romance mixed in too :


A/N: The hitting with band folders and the chair thing actually happened between me and my friend last year on the bus. he he, I wish he was still a band geek. He's such a loser. He dropped out to be more organized. I have no one to hit this year.

**SL** is Section Leader 

Characters that we care about:

**Flutes:**

**SL** Sarah Bellbee  
Hair: Black  
Eyes: Blue  
Chair: First

Miley Wyn  
Hair: Brown  
Eyes: Brown  
Chair: Second

Anastasia Tyki  
Hair: brown  
Eyes: blue  
Chair: Third

Kiki Blude (blue-day)  
Hair: Blode  
Eyes: Brown  
Chair: Fouth

Dustin Blue  
Hair: Brown  
Eyes: Brown  
Chair: Fifth

Kent Dulie  
Hair: Black  
Eyes: Brown  
Chair: Sixth

**Clarinets**:

Anderson Wright  
Hair: Black  
Eyes: Brown  
Chair: First (you get the point)

**SL** Anthony Breen  
Hair: Black  
Eyes: Brown

Zoe Tayo  
Hair: Blonde

Eyes: Green

Maylee Tsula  
Hair: Blonde  
Eyes: Brown

Anita Anderson  
Hair: Brown  
Eyes: Brown

**Saxophones:**

Maxwell Gigherly shortened last name, see below  
Hair: Blonde  
Eyes: Blue

**SL** Carter Hayes  
Hair: Red

Eyes: Blue

Ariwyn Hana (said Ar-win)  
Hair: Brown  
Eyes: Green

Alexander Haynez  
Hair: Black  
Eyes: Blue

**Percussion:**

**SL** Vanessa Cauldwaller-GigherlyMaxwell's sister  
Hair: Blonde with bright pruple streaks  
Eyes: Gray

Gina Tala  
Hair: Brown  
Eyes: Brown

Taylor Upbridge  
Hair: red  
Eyes: Brown

**Trombones:  
**  
Kaylee Anastia  
Hair: Brown  
Eyes: hazel

**SL(also for baritone/Euph.)** Andi Cyote  
Hair: Black  
Eyes: Green

Brian Hanakaro  
Hair: Blonde

Eyes: Blue  
**  
Baritone/ Eumphonium:  
**  
Tom Wreen  
Hair: Brown  
Eyes: Brown

**Trumpets:**

Hannie Lei  
Hair: Black  
Eyes: Brown

Ryan Hana (Ariwyn's older brother, but Ari skipped pre-K, so she wound up in classes with her brother)  
Hair: Brown

Eyes: Brown

Harry Jeimson  
Hair: Blonde  
Eyes: Green

Don Calliope  
Hair: Brown  
Eyes: Brown

**SL** Mike Wrightwing  
Hair: Blonde  
Eyes: Blue

"We are band geeks, and that is what we will forever be. Rock." -Me  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Every single band student was excited for the feild trip. One: we would't be with our director, Mr. Tramontia, and the other... we were outta school for six months.  
"BAND!" bellowed Mr. Tramontia, obviously in a bad mood at being stuck with no band except Jazz "GO!"  
We all walked out; Mr. Tramontia was having a bad day. We all planned on playing a goodbye song for him, cuz we felt bad for leaving him with twenty freshmen jazz members. In the end, we just had Mike Wrightwing play a trumpet solo. Needless to say, Mr. Tramontia was happy that he would have one good song that day.  
The jazzies were going to driver him nuts. on the bus, people were singing loud, annoying songs. The bus driver was getting irritated. The only female sax player was singing 'Bad Day' really loudly as it was on her iPhone and everybody was singing something else. When the song ended, she grinned and hit one of ehr fellow sax players with her folder.  
"HAY!" he yelled. They continuted to hit the other and, to the mild amusement of others, she hit him so hard that he fell forward and their heads smacked together as they hit a speedbump at a particularly fast pace.  
"OWWWWW, SON OF A BISCUIT!" yelled the saxophone player, rubbing her head. "ow, dammit, Carter, you have one fucking hard head..."  
"So do you, Ariwyn," he retorted.  
Obviously about to get in a fight, play or not, people turned away, not wanting to get into this, for Carter had a bad temper know to all. But after that, they both glared at each other, then laughed.  
Ariwyn sat her seat back and watched the scenery go by the window. After about five minutes, she turned to talk to Carter, whom was leaning with his back against her chair, then went back to the window, which was more enertaining that Carter. Forgetting that he was against the back of her chair, she pulled it into an upright posisiton. She heard a thunk.  
"Thanks, Ariwyn."  
"Whoops," said Ariwyn, laughing. "I forgot you were leaning on my chair, sorry..."  
Carter sat up.  
"No, you're not sorry."  
"No, I am... but it was so funny..." said Ariwyn, still laughing.  
A smile twitched at the corners of Carter's mouth.  
The man who was out band director for the month, stood up and began to adress the little terrors(us).  
"Okay, everyone! LISEN UP! Today, you will start practice right from the off, and it will get harder as the days go on.-"  
There was much groaning-"so I suggest you shut up and study. Highlight. Make notes."  
A few clarinets were still talking in whispered.  
"NOW, clarinets!"  
The four of them gave him dagger-eyes and took out their music, several assoretd-colored pens, a pencil and several highlighters and began to write. It was quiet, except for the ocasional squeaky eraser and a 'DAMN!' from either Carter, Ariwyn and/or Max on occasion. Ariwyn nearly died of happiness to learn that Max was sitting beside her, as they were sitting in pairs, alphabetically by last name and instrament. She was thougholy red and Carter kept poking ehr and going "Tomato" periodically, until Ariwyn threatened to break his finger if he poked her again.  
He resumed poking her with a pencil. She turned around so fast ninjas everywhere would be impressed, and grabbed his pencel and snapped it in half. Carter stared.  
"Knock it off, Hayes," she said dangerously in a very low voice so Max couldn't hear.  
Not even Carter had seen ehr that mad. Or nervous.  
"You over react, Ariwyn."  
"Don't make me break your neck, too."  
'Mad' didn't cover it. 'Livid' barely did.  
Ariwyn turned back around, irritated at Carter's calm-ness and vowed to murder him later. The best of friends, Carter and Ariwyn were always shouting at one another. Ariwyn returned to her music and kept writing notes to herself across ehr music.  
She and Carter didn't speak thoughout the next hour. Ariwyn stood up to use the loo and paid no attentiong to the two boys.  
Carter gave a loud, sarcastic gasp.  
"You like her!" he said to Max.  
"What, no I don't!" said a very pink Max.  
"She like you too," said Carter wisely.  
"No she doesn't."  
"HA! So you DO like her!"  
"Did I say that?" asked Max, blushing.  
"I said she liked you too, and you said she didn't, instead of inquiring my 'too'."  
"What?!" Max stared. "But I don't like her!"  
Ariwyn walked over.  
"Hi, guys."  
"So you're talking to me again?" Carter asked.  
"Maybe."  
Ariwyn turned around and smiled at Carter, then glomped him.  
"Argh, get off!"  
Ariwyn obliged and smiled at him.  
"I forgive you."  
"Wha-?"  
"You give bad hugs, though."  
"I didn't even hug you!"  
"My point."  
"Max, however, Max gives good hugs."  
"I didn't hug you either!"

"i know, but you don't yell 'argh, get off'."  
"Oh, shut up," said Carter.  
Ariwyn smiled at him again. This was their last band year together. Next year, they'd be high school graduates. Ariwyn sighed.  
"I can't believe this is our last year as a band," she said to Carter. "We've been friends since we were three or so, and now we're eighteen... well, I am, your still seventeen... fifteen years later, and we still fight like we did in the 7th grade."  
Carter grinned.  
"It's like you said-"  
"We're far too much alike to get along properly," they chorused, then laughed.  
The bus turned lanes in the freeway sharply.  
"Eeep!" Ariwyn found herself staring at the celing and Max's face. She blushed. "Sorry, Max."  
Ariwyn sat up and resumed talking to Carter.  
"Shut up," she mouthed as he silently laughed, flipping him off.  
"N... No thanks," he said.  
She whacked him.  
"You can do that to M-"  
"Carter, shut up before I announce to the whole bus who you like."  
"How do you know?" he asked.  
"I heard you talking to yourself and doodling ehr name on a paper."  
"I hate you."  
"What, it wasn't taht hard. I do sit next to you in ALL our classes, don't I?"  
"Note to self; get new seat."  
"I alrady know your dirty little secret, so shut up."  
Carter mock-glared.  
"I ask myself; can I possibly spend a whole month with YOU?"  
"Yes," said Ariwyn. "If _I_ can put up with _you_ for _twelve years_, _you_ can deal with _me_ for a month."  
"Yes, but that's seven hundred fourty-four hours with YOU!"  
"Not that long, Carter-dearest. I'm not spending all night with you; that's just a little wrong for me."  
"Yeah, but you wouldn't mind that with Max," he retorted in Japanese.  
Ariwyn blushed very hard.  
"So, you wouldn't mind sleeping with Kaylee," she replied, also in Japanese.  
This time, Carter turned red, then reverted back to English.  
"Shut up, Arli."  
"You shut up then, too," said Ariwyn, as though that settled the matter, also back to English. She handed him a soda from ehr back pack(she'd brought enough for her and her cluster of friends, but that plan was defeated by the arrangement, so there was plenty for her, Max and Carter and those folk that sat around her)  
"Thanks," said Carter.  
Max actually stole one from her hand.  
"Asshole," said Ariwyn, taking her own from the bag and closing it.  
"You know you love me," said Max.  
Ariwyn made a face at him.  
"You keep thinking that," she teased.  
Max made a pouty-face. Ariwyn sighed.  
"Don't do that."  
He gave her the wounded puppy-eyes.  
"Quit it!"  
His lip trembled.  
"I'm ignoring you now."  
He sniffled and tilted his head to the side.  
"Alright!" Ariwyn couldn't resist The Face. "I'm sorry!"  
He just continued to make the face. Ariwyn wasn't going to play his game, no, cuz he usually won.  
"Alright, if that's how you want to play it, I'll cange the game a little," she said. Carter watched the couple in mild amusement. Ariwyn kissed Max on the cheek and smiled flirtily at him, batting her eyelashes. Max's mouth fell open in surprise.  
"I win," Ariwyn said softly to him, grinning.  
"Clever, little cheater," said Carter.  
"Psh, call it whatever, I call it dramatic improvising on the rules."  
"So cheating."  
"No, improvising the rules for my benefit."  
"Isn't that lying?"  
"No, _lying _is twisting the truth to fit my needs."  
Carter laughed and rolled his eyes.  
"You're weird."  
"And you just found this out?" Max asked, coming to his sences.  
"No, I knew _that_ thirteen years ago."  
Ariwyn stuck her tounge out at him. He returned the gesture. The bus pulled into a rest stop and when everyone got back on, most of Ariwyn's friends sat with them in the back. The very very back.  
"We should play a game," said Andi.  
"We should," agreed Ariwyn.  
"You know what game I want to play that I never have?" asked Miley.  
"What?"  
"Truth or Dare," said Miley, an evil smirk.  
"You never played that?" asked Andi, shocked.  
"Nope," chimed Miley and Ariwyn.  
"Okay, let's play. Miley, you first."  
"Okaaaaaaaaay, Carter!"  
Carter looked horrified.  
"Dare?" he asked.  
Miley tapped her chin.  
"I dare you tooooooooooooooooooo... kiss _Ariwyn_ on the cheek."  
Both Ariwyn and Carter looked disgusted, but Carter did it anyway. it was quick and they were twice as disgusted after than before.  
"Ariwyn!"  
"Truth."  
"Tell us, Ari, _who _is the lucky guy who YOU like?"  
"I hate you so much right now, Carter you evil bastard."  
"Well, answer."  
She muttered an answer.  
"What? I can't hear you!" said Carter.  
"Carter, if you don't shut up, I'll kill you."  
"Well?"  
"Mrx..." muttered Ariwyn a little louder.  
"Can't understand you!" said Carter in an annoying, sing-song voice.  
"Max!" Ariwyn snapped. "There, happy, you scheming jerk?"  
"Very."  
"You're going to hell. I will put you there myself," Ariwyn's face was crimson. "Kaylee."  
"What?"  
"Truth or dare?"  
"Urm... Dare."  
"Kiss this asshole," she pointed to Carter. "On the lips. Now. Oh, and it can't be really quick. Has to be slow."  
Carter glared at her and she just grinned.  
Kaylee leaned over and pressed her lips to Carter's. It was amusing. Carter put his arms around her waist and she put her hands on his shoulders.  
Cat calls, wolf-whisles and cheers echoed around the little group. Kaylee pulled back slowly, blushing.  
"Wow," they both said in shock.  
"Told you," said Ariwyn.  
"Oh, shut up," said Carter.  
They pulled into the airport.  
"LEEEEEEEET'S GOOOOOOO!" cheered Ariwyn. Ariwyn was the happy caffine-drunk. She took her bag and whatnot and walked off the bus. She flung ehr arms around Carter's neck from behind. Carter, far to used to the Caffine-happy Ariwyn, continued walking with her hanging on him. He picked up her bags too. He turned to max.  
"Hey, Maxxy, carry your girlfriend's stuff, she's attatched," he said, pointing to Ariwyn, whose arms were wrapped firmly round his shoulders, her toes not even touching the ground.  
Both Max and Ariwyn blushed.  
"Shut up, Carter," said Ariwyn. "Before I tell everyone your most embarassing monets from when you were five on."  
Carter blushed.  
"You wouldn't."  
"I would, my Cartery-poo, because that's how much I love you."  
"Go away."  
"No."  
"Get off my back."  
"But you're fun to cling to."  
"Midget."  
"Tall freak."  
"You know you love me."  
"Go away."  
"That's right, you love Kaylee."  
"Shut up, Ari."  
"Don't wanna."  
"I'll tell everyone about your first day of the seventh grade."  
Ariwyn's face went very red and she let go.  
"Please don't. That was more humiliating than when Maya said I was humping you that one time..." she shuddered. "ew." (true event... shudder)  
Carter made a face.  
"That was gross."  
"Indeed."  
Best of friends, Carter and Ariwyn were never one without the other. They absolutely loved each other like family. Ariwyn and Carter had grown up together, and been best friends since they were three. The first photo of Carter and Ariwyn together was a photo Carter's mother had taken. Ariwyn was hugging Carter from behind and they were both all smiles. Every year, they had a picture taken at the same time in the same way. Even the year Ariwyn had been hospitalized. She'd sat up just for the picture, and leaned on Carter to get the picture.

When Carter learned who Ariwyn liked, he teased her constantly. She did the same. This year, their picture was going to be right on time; they day after they got back.  
"So, Max," said Carter, moving so he was standing on Ariwyn's other side. "When's the engagement?"  
Much to Ariwyn's heart's dismey, Max was to marry a girl whom he only wanted to be friends with.  
"When we get back," he said.  
Ariwyn looked down, tears in her eyes. She took her bags from Max, who rushed off, and walked a little faster. Carter took her arm. She turned to him.  
"Carter, stop," she whispered.  
"I'm sorry, Ari," he said. Her lip trembling, Ariwyn hugged him tightly. He calmly wrapped his arms around her in a hug and patted her head. SHe trembled.  
"Carter?"  
"Hmm?"  
"I think I love him."  
He looked down at ehr and Ariwyn pulled away.  
"What?" he asked.  
"I think I love him... Max, I mean."  
"Oh, Ari," sighed Carter. He walked with her to the plane. He didn't really know what to say. Ari had been his best friend for years and he was watching her die inside because of Max.  
Ariwyn sat between Max and Carter and found herself playing with her hair, ignoring the boys. Sure, Ariwyn liked Carter, her brotherly figure, and she was in love with Max. It was almost too awkward.

Halfway through the plane ride, the movies were switched. (Yes, they rode first-class) Ariwyn was getting very sleepy. She looked blearily out the window. It was dark. She put her head on Carter's-or was it Max's?- shoulder and dozed off.  
Max began to blush.  
"Ariwyn... Ariwyn," he said, gently shaking her. Ariwyn didn't move. Carter sniggered.  
"She likes you, you know."  
"Shut up," Max muttered.  
"You want ehr off?"  
Nod.  
Carter leaned over.  
"Ari... Ariii..." he said eerily into her ear. "Ariiii."  
Ariwyn stirred.  
"No use," said Carter, shrugging.  
"Carter, please.."  
"Admit you like her."  
Max blushed.  
"No!"  
"Admit it or I won't tell you the one other thing that wakes her up."  
Max looked awkward.  
"Fine... I like her."  
"You gotta kiss her on the cheek."  
"What?"  
"Fine, i'll do it," said Carter, whom had done this many times before when Ariwyn fell asleep in one of their rooms when he'd been talking to her. He leaned over and kissed her on the cheek and she sat up.  
"Cartuuuuuuuuuuuuuur!" she said. "Youre mean. I was having a good dream."  
"Yeah, well, your boyfriend there was wigging cuz you were using him for a pillow," said Carter slyly.  
"Hey, I resent that, I was sleepy!" said Ariwyn, not noticing what he'd said. "hey... wait... HAY!"  
Carter laughed.

-----------------------  
A/N: Carter and Ariwyn are just really really good friends, nothing more, nothing less. They concider each other siblings, so yeah. The only reason Carter was uncomfortable kissing Ariwyn on the cheek before was because he didn't want people to think he liked Ariwyn, so yeah, um... just tell me what you think.


End file.
